In a semiconductor manufacturing process, semiconductor chips may be manufactured having devices such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like formed therein. The manufacture of semiconductor chips may involve many processing steps, which may include combinations of photolithography, ion implantation, doping, annealing, packaging, etc. Many types of fluids may be used in these processes including water, dielectrics, polymers, photoresists, chemical etchants, acids, etc. These fluids are filtered and passed to manufacturing equipment, which uses the fluids during the manufacture of semiconductors.